


Spell My Name Right, You Pricks!

by orphan_account



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Businessman!Sakuma, Humor, M/M, Maafkan daku, Typos, barista!Miyoshi, cheesy fic comin tru, maafkan daku/mewek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebangsatapapun pelanggan yang pernah datang ke sini, tidak pernah sekali pun mereka memotong omongan Miyoshi.Sementara itu, walaupun sibuk, Sakuma sadar kalau baristaituselalu salah menulis namanya dengan sengaja. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis berdasakan prompt: 
> 
> I’m a barista and you’re the obnoxious customer who comes through and orders a venti macchiato while talking on the phone the whole time so I misspell your name in  
> increasingly creative ways every day AU
> 
> dan
> 
> I’m a busy businessperson and my barista keeps misspelling my name in increasingly  
> disrespectful ways, honestly, who does this person think they are AU
> 
> Enjoy :D

Bekerja sebagai barista itu ada sisi baik juga buruknya. Miyoshi tahu itu, malahan sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Gaji yang ditawarkan mungkin tidak seberapa bagi mereka yang berdompet tebal, mengendarai mobil bermerek yang boros, dan Rolex sebagai arloji andalan; tapi uang yang didapat lebih dari cukup untuk menambal biaya konsumsinya sebagai mahasiswa bokek. Dan bukan hanya dia saja yang terjebak dalam kondisi itu. Dia dan beberapa sahabatnya bekerja di satu tempat yang mana membuat pekerjaan di sana menjadi menyenangkan, terlebih jika ada bonus kue yang diberikan pada para pekerja. Sisi buruk dari pekerjaan ini hanyalah harus memiliki kesabaran tingkat langit. Sudah banyak kali Miyoshi berurusan dengan pelanggan yang kasar, berpikir mereka selalu benar, menerapkan prinsip 'Pelanggan adalah Raja!', dan acap kali mengadu pada manager saat merasa sedikit tidak puas.

Tidak tahu diri.

Tapi hal itu tetap saja tidak bisa menandingi satu pelanggan spesifik yang selalu mengusik dirinya.

Mereka bertemu pada hari Senin, sekitar jam sepuluh pagi, saat bayang-bayang akhir pekan memangkas semangat pagi yang membuat ekspresi murung dan letih. Dirinya juga bukan pengecualian, bangun terlalu dini hanya untuk menyiapkan secangkir kopi tapi dia sudah terlalu ahli untuk tidak menunjukan kejelekan. Pria itu berada dalam barisan pelanggan, terus berbicara dengan ponsel terselip antara pundak dan telinga sejak memasuki cafe, mencerocos dalam balutan jas dan pakaian elit yang diimpikan Miyoshi. Ekspresi wajahnya monoton, tapi Miyoshi bersumpah melihat sekelebat tatapan skeptis saat gilirannya tiba memesan minuman.  

"Selamat datang Di D-Cafe, mau me—"

"Satu mocha macchiato, grande."

Kening Miyoshi berkerut. _Ngak sopan_.

"Nama?" Ucap Miyoshi, masih tersenyum. Perkataan pria itu terlalu cepat, mereka yang tidak terbiasa mungkin akan meminta untuk mengulangi pesanannya lagi yang mana akan menguji kesabaran minimnya. Dia pebisnis, itu spekulasinya ketika menilai pakaian dan Iphone tersebut, dan seorang _bajingan_.

"Sakuma." Balasnya sambil lalu tapi nadanya menyampaikan pesan implisit bahwa dia orang sibuk (atau mungkin dia sedang mengejar _meeting_ , _deadline_ , dan segala yang bisa membuat stress) dan kembali melanjutkan teleponnya.

Miyoshi sudah menulis namanya, "Sakyuma", menyerahkan gelas itu pada Amari yang menunggu lalu lanjut melayani pelanggan di belakangnya. Saat Amari selesai membuat minumannya dan memanggil nama Sakuma, orang tersebut menyambar minumannya lalu lekas pergi tanpa sepatah kata, ucapan 'terima kasih', ataupun meninggal tip.

Miyoshi akan membuat orang itu menderita

 

*****

 

Kali kedua mereka bertemu di waktu yang sama, Miyoshi sudah mengetahui presensinya dari suara lantang dan pakaian kantor di antara barisan pakaian kasual. Tapi kali ini ekspresinya masam dan nada suaranya menuntut pada orang yang dihubungi.

Semua orang punya kesibukan masing-masing, fakta umum, hanya saja sopan santun tetap harus ditunjukkan untuk menghargai orang lain. Biasanya sebagian orang akan menunda panggilannya sebentar agar bisa memesan, dan Miyoshi berharap dia menyimpan ponsel itu di kantongnya saat dia akan melayaninya lagi ... tentunya hal itu tidak terjadi. Sakuma tentu saja tidak memiliki kata 'sopan santun' dalam kosakatanya dan Miyoshi akan membuat orang ini sadar walau membuatnya dongkol.

"Tidak bisa Oikawa, jika _meeting_ ditunda lagi maka besar kemungkinan perjanjian antar perusahaan akan batal. Perjanjian untuk melaksanakan meet—tidak bisa, solusimu tidak menjanjikan. Bualan kalau bisa terlaksana."

"Maaf, Anda mau memesan atau tidak?" Jemarinya sudah lama mengetuk meja _counter_ demi menunggu jeda dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Satu _mocha macchiato, grande_. Nama: Sakuma—tidak aku tidak berbicara denganmu." Katanya, makin menjepit ponsel, "Jika kerjamu tidak beres, besar kemungkinan Kauakan turun jabatan atau keluar dari perusahaan. Masih banyak orang kompeten yang mau menduduki kursimu."

Peringatan pertama untuk tidak menatap lawan bicara. Miyoshi menulis namanya dengan ejaan "Sachuma", lalu menyerahkan gelas itu pada Amari yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.  Sakuma mengambil pesanan tanpa melepas ponsel dan baru menyadari perbuatan Miyoshi saat dia baru setengah jalan keluar dari cafe, menoleh pada Miyoshi dengan alis tertekuk yang berusaha menanyakan maksud dari jauh. Miyoshi meladeninya dengan berkedip sebelah mata. Sesaat kemudian dia terkikik geli saat presensi Sakuma hilang.

"Demi Tuhan," Tatapan horor Amari tidak dapat dipungkiri, "Apa yang Kaulakukan? Dia terlihat jengkel."

"Salah menulis namanya. Itu ganjarannya karena tidak tahu diri."

Jika yang lain berpikir Amari sudah terbiasa dengan kelakar Miyoshi maka mereka seratus persen salah. Amari mengangkat kedua tangan, menyerah juga mencoba gelap mata jika terjadi sesuatu pada Miyoshi. "Kautahu konsekuensinya, 'kan?"

"Tentu," ucap Miyoshi, bernada santai dengan seringai usil andalannya, "firasatku mengatakan _orang itu menarik_ dan memiliki selera humor yang bagus."

Beberapa hari kemudian hal yang diantisipasikan akhirnya terjadi juga, walau tidak semuanya tapat sasaran. Ketiga kalinya mereka bertemu Sakuma memesan dengan menatap matanya, dan _oh boy_ , walau fokus Miyoshi buyar sesaat tetap saja rasa dongkol meroket lagi saat Sakuma berbicara tanpa mau melepas ponselnya.

"Satu _mocha macchiato_ , grande." katanya, mata menyipit, "Nama Sakuma. Ejaan: SA-KU-MA."

Miyoshi menanggapi dengan mengangguk, tersenyum. _Dia menyadarinya_ , pikirnya secara sarkastis saat mata melirik Sakuma yang kembali berbicara dengan siapapun di ujung sambungan telepon. Bajingan keparat. Dia mengambil gelas, menulis nama Sakuma, dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Amari. Tangan Amari berhenti setengah jalan ketika melihat nama yang tertera.

"Kaubercanda." Dia memperingati tapi Miyoshi tidak ambil pusing.

Dengan berat hati Amari membuat minumannya, memohon dalam diam untuk penjelasan pada Miyoshi, dan kemudian memanggil nama pemesan saat Miyoshi masih tidak mau membantu. "Beruang alis tebal?"

Tidak ada yang berdiri.

"Yuzuki?" Dia coba menebak. Tetap saja tak seorang pun yang menghampiri mengambil minuman. Amari merenung sejenak seraya melirik Miyoshi yang kembali melayani pelanggan.

Itu maksudnya, pikir Amari lalu terkikik geli melihat kanji 'Beruang'. Dia tahu pelanggan spesifik mana yang menarik perhatian temannya ini. "Sakuma."

Miyoshi mendengus ketika Sakuma meninggalkan cafe tanpa mau mengerling pada mereka. Rencananya sukses besar dan dia tidak akan berhenti sampai arti 'sopan santun' tertanam pada Sakuma.

 

*****

 

Ada satu hal yang enggan diakui Miyoshi. Sakuma selalu datang dua kali seminggu, memesan minuman yang sama, dan Miyoshi akan mengerjainya sebanyak itu juga. Ekspresi apatis itu makin buram dan tergantikan dengan kemarahan yang makin tersulut. Hanya Amari yang khawatir dengan Miyoshi sementara sisanya menyemangati Miyoshi sambil menyindirnya untuk segera berkencan dengan pelanggan tersebut. Sindiran mereka bagai angin lalu saja untuk Miyoshi.

Sakuma itu kasar, bajingan, dan banyak hal menjengkelkan yang bisa ditulisnya menjadi sebuah daftar. Menjengkelkan _juga_ cukup menarik. Tidak seharusnya seorang bajingan menjadi sangat menarik': Otot bahu yang menonjol dalam balutan jas, garis dagu yang tegas, manik birunya, atau apapun yang sejenis. Dia bajingan yang spesial, Miyoshi tahu itu.

Di waktu yang sama, Sakuma datang tanpa ponsel lalu berjalan langsung ke arah Miyoshi. Alis tebalnya tertekuk dan matanya Melotot.

Miyoshi dengan senang hati melayaninya.

 

* * *

 

Walaupun menyebalkan, kopi di tempat itu sesuai dengan seleranya.

Tidak terhitung berapa kali Sakuma berpindah-pindah tempat hanya untuk mencari cafe yang tepat, dan pilihan itu jatuh pada D-Caffe. Rasa skeptis itu wajar saat menginjakan tempat asing, melirik menu yang kurang lebih sama seraya mengejar waktu untuk membenarkan masalah yang dibuat bawahannya.

Lalu ketika Sakuma mencoba mereda amarahnya dengan segelas kopi, Si Tengik ini hadir merusak segalanya. Dia barista angkuh yang terganggu dengan Sakuma karena memakai ponsel—maaf saja tapi Sakuma mencoba menyelamatkan perusahaan dan karyawannya, bisnis tidak bisa berjalan dengan pesan suara—dan terus-menerus mengerjai dengan salah mengeja namanya. Nama Sakuma tidaklah sulit untuk ditulis. Jika tidak bisa dalam kanji maka dia seharusnya bisa menulis dalam hiraga atau katakana atau romaji, tapi Si Tengik ini tidak menerapkan hal itu.

Kesalahan pertama bisa ditolerir, Sakuma tidak terlalu peduli ketika prioritasnya lebih mendesak. Semua orang punya celah untuk membuat kesalahan. Lagi pula dia hanya merasa sedikit jengkel. Kesalahan kedua membuatnya sadar kalau barista itu tengah mengerjainya, kedipan matanya punya maksud jelek tertentu yang Sakuma coba abaikan. Kesalahan ketiga berhasil memutuskan urat sabarnya. Orang mana yang menulis 'Beruang alis tebal' dari nama Sakuma? Dia sibuk dan tidak seharusnya terganggu, ada jadwal yang harus terlaksana.

Mengabaikannya juga bukan pilihan yang benar, kelakarnnya makin parah: _Kuma over 9000_ , _Bara bear_ , _Kumehameha_ , dan yang lebih buruk lagi Sakuma merasa nama itu lucu kendati tersinggung. Memang nya barista angkuh tengik ini pikir dia siapa, menamainya _JerkBear100%_? Hanya karena dia bekerja di tempat yang menyajikan kopi yang enak bukan berarti Sakuma tidak bisa menuntut kelakarnya.

"Jika Kaumasih terus salah mengeja namaku, dengan nama Tuhan, aku akan menuntutmu!"

Tengik ini bukannya takut malahan memutar mata lalu mendesah. "Ok, Ok. Lakukan saja kalau bisa, _Kuma over nine thousand_."

Jika bukan tatapan penasaran karyawan lain, mungkin Sakuma akan melompati _counter_ dan menarik kerahnya. "Ini sangat tidak sopan! Sungguh deh, Kaupikir Kau siapa?"

" _Kau_ yang siapa?" umpatnya balik, mata menyipit menerima tantangannya, "Kau bajingan _tidak sopan_. Setiap kali Kaudatang, aku bahkan belum selesai mengucapkan 'Selamat datang Di D-Cafe, mau memesan apa' sebelum Kaumemesan 'mocha macchiato'," Ucapnya, suara berat dan mengintimidasi, "Lalu Kaupergi begitu saja tanpa kata terima kasih ataupun membayar tip." Dia mengambil jeda. Di sisi lain, amarah Sakuma perlahan menjadi rasa malu.

"Dan tahu apa lagi yang menyebalkan darimu Sakuma- _san_? Kau bajingan tampan yang tidak mau memperhatikan orang lain."

Efek dari perkataan itu membuat keduanya membeku. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Alasan konyol ini yang melahirkan kelakarnya? Irasional, tapi imut.

"Oh," Sakuma melirik papan nama di celemeknya. _Miyoshi_ . "Kau _suka_ padaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban, yang terdengar olehnya hanya desis kecil lalu bisikan 'Sial'.

Sakuma mengulum bibir, mencoba menahan dengusan geli. Rona mera Miyoshi membuatnya bergerak spontan. Sakuma mendekat ke counter, peduli setan dengan pasang mata penasaran lainnya, menarik kerah bajunya dan langsung menciumnya. Rasa kaget hanya terlintas sesaat pada Miyoshi yang kemudian membalas ciuman Sakuma. Jika Sakuma tidak bisa membalasnya secara verbal, mungkin dia bisa mengerjai Miyoshi seperti ini.

Mereka menyudahi ciuman tersebut setelah keduanya merasa sesak. Miyoshi menjilat bibirnya, tanpa sadar berbisik, "Astaga'"

Sebenarnya Sakuma juga tidak percaya kalau Miyoshi tidak mendorongnya atau, lebih parah, melayangkan kepalan itu ke pipinya. "Kalau begitu aku memesan yang seperti biasa saja, Miyoshi."

Miyoshi mengambil gelas, pipi masih merona, dan menulis nama Sakuma. "Kau berengsek, jangan harap aku mau memaafkanmu."

Sakuma mengendikan bahu, seringai masih terpatri saat membayar dan memberikan kartu namanya. " _Oke_."

Sakuma pergi dengan minumannya, merasa bahagia melihat namanya sudah dieja dengan benar dan terkikik usil ketika mengerling pada barista yang baru diciumnya. Dia baru saja menyalakan mesin mobil ketika ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan baru dari nomor asing.

 

_Sebaiknya Kaumentraktirku malam ini di restoran bintang lima, Bangsat._

_-Miyoshi_

 

Sakuma langsung membalas:

 

_Tentu, jika Kaubisa memanggil namaku dengan benar._

**Author's Note:**

> Buat Nenen tersayang yang masih ngak bisa mopeon dari fic coffeshop au yg dulu, hehehehe jadi saya buat versi lain aja daripada buat sekuel/walau ooc yeh. Ucapan terima kasih pada teman-teman irl yang masih mau menyemangati saya untuk kembali ke fandom joker game lagi dan senang rasanya karena fandom ini makin besar di Jepang, pun melihat penulis-penulis baru di ao3 :3 
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang sudah membaca. Silahakan memberikan komentar jika berkenan, yah!


End file.
